


Dates and Mistakes

by LachrymoseLake



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anxious Kara Danvers, Background Titanic, F/F, First Dates, Mental Health Issues, No Incest, Streaky, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LachrymoseLake/pseuds/LachrymoseLake
Summary: Kara got a date with The Alex Danvers.Kara stood up her date with The Alex Danvers.The Alex Danvers wanted to know... why, exactly.Kara... obliges.





	Dates and Mistakes

   

A warm, fancy restaurant. Candles flickering at the centre of a table for two and a beautiful emerald dress.

 

    That was how Kara’s night was supposed to be going. Instead, she was bundled up with a fluffy blanket in baggy sweats, hair in a messy bun and eyes staring at the dark screen of her phone as it lay in motionless her lap. Streaky was curled in her lap. Not purring, but Kara could tell he was content despite his owner's distress. 

 

    Light played along her delicate features as it poured from the forgotten T.V. Generic scenes from the Titanic flitted on and off as the story progressed. A perfect representation of her sinking love life. On screen, a scream pulled Kara’s eyes away from her phone. She quickly became absorbed in the on-screen chaos as the ship floundered and the camera stalked Jack and Rose through the flooding corridors of the lower deck.

 

    She had watched Titanic nearly a hundred times, and yet… she was still _utterly_  captivated. Before she knew it, the water had risen, the dining hall was drowned, and the captain was stood stoically at the wheel, ready to go down with his shi-

  

    Kara’s body started as the phone buzzed. Her arm flailed in shock, flinging the mobile into the air while simultaneously dislodging her cat. Steaky hissed in surprised, claws scrabbling as he bolted from his cocoon of fluffy warmth into the dark of Kara's apartment, never to be seen again. Kara gasped in a sort of half squeak, diving after the phone, fingers fumbling as they tried to grab it without tumbling entirely off the couch. The rectangular screen faded black, but Kara caught the first part of the message.

 

**New Message:** **Alex** \- _You stood me u..._

 

    The text faded out.

 

    Kara’s heartbeat struggled to keep her body from falling into a nerve induced panic attack. Shame burrowed in her stomach - forcing itself up to grip at her throat. With a deep breath, she double tapped the home button and swiped the waiting message open.

 

**Alex -** ‘You _stood me up. That’s kinda crap. Are you... okay?'_

 

     Kara hesitated, fingers hovering over the message bar. She froze. It would be so easy to give in to the frigid ball of nerves in her stomach, to curl into a knot and leave the confrontation. To pretend that she wouldn’t have to see Alex on Monday. Unfortunately, Kara had never been one to run from a difficult situation - not for lack of wanting mind; she had simply learned from many, _many_ previous mistakes - so she started to tap out a reply. Slowly. Started to face the consequences of her cowardice. _Slowly._

 

     ‘I’m sorry,’

 

     Was that enough? She bit her lip trying to think of what to say that wouldn’t make her sound like a complete twat.

 

_**You -** ‘I’m sorry. I got scared.’_

 

    Honesty, right. Always the best policy. Right? With a _zuump,_ the text was off. Instantly the little ‘seen’ sign popped up, and three message thread dots appeared, bouncing in sequence. They appeared - disappeared. Appeared for a bit longer...then disappeared, again. The third time it appeared a message followed like a hound after a fox.

 

**Alex -** ‘ _Do I scare you that much?_ ’

 

    The question was so simple but had such a complicated answer. Scared? No, not more than most people on a first date. Intimidated? Hell to the yeah. Anyone who had seen Alex would have been just as intimidated as Kara was. As she still _is_.

 

    When Alex was around her, it truly left Kara at a loss for, well, everything. Over the phone, she could manage- just. 

 

    In her work environment, Kara could just about keep herself from pouring coffee on her shoes when Alex cracked a joke with Winn across the office. When Winn laughed, and Alex followed head thrown back and short cut hair catching the white light of the ceiling. It was a struggle, but Kara _managed._

 

    Alone on a date? Kara would be lucky to make it through the evening without setting herself spectacularly on fire, covering the poor waiter in wine and spilling her soup. Depending on the restaurant, all three were quite realistic expectations.

 

    She was sure her awkward demeanour had shown through somewhat, but Kara also thought herself somewhat apt at hiding the full extent of herself from those around her. On a date, no hiding would be possible.

 

    After writing the _longest_ paragraph conversation to answer the ‘simple’ question of ‘do I scare you,’ Kara deleted all of it. Her leg bounced anxiously, one hand clenching before she expelled an immense breath and opted for a simpler version. To the screams of panicked men and women on a sinking ship, Kara sent:

 

**Me -** ‘ _You don’t scare me per se. I’m just... not good at face to face._ ’

 

    It wasn’t a complete lie. Kara just opted to omit certain facts. Like the anxiety attack she fought off in the shower, the rampant thoughts and voices that whispered lies into her ear as she tried to pick a dress. She just... didn't tell Alex that she couldn't physically make herself leave her apartment to go to the mutually agreed restaurant. Didn't say how she collapsed onto the couch and feebly dragged a blanket over herself so that she wouldn't feel so cold in her dark, empty apartment.

 

    Omitting certain facts indeed.

 

    Kara felt her chest tighten. _Was_ _that a lie? Had Kara just lied?_ Kara shook the thought away. She didn't owe Alex anything but what she wanted to give. Kara knew that, she really did. It was a rule of thumb verbally stuffed into her head since before she graduated from pencil to pen. Kara owed no one, and she should never feel guilty for not being who she was not.

 

    And yet...

 

    Yet Kara suddenly felt guilty. Too guilty to not do something about it.

 

    Fingers shaking slightly, Kara fumbled to send a hasty follow-up message.

 

_**Me -** 'I’m sorry.’_

 

    The reply was almost instantaneous.

 

**Alex -** ‘ _You don’t need to be nervous. I wouldn’t have asked you out if I didn’t like you, Kara. And if we’re being honest, I would probably spill my wine to break the tension. Okay, so maybe you should be worried xD’_

 

    Finally, an emoji, the tone of the conversation was set. If there was no emoji, then that message could seem very...hostile.

 

_Was_ it hostile? Did Alex- no. No, Alex was joking. She  _was._

 

    With that self-assurance, Kara couldn’t help but smile softly at her screen, fingers hovering over the dimly lit display as she thought of an appropriate response. If Alex liked ‘Kara’, she could be ‘Kara’. She could be awkward and sweet and anything Alex wanted. Over message. She felt the knot in her chest, and the grip on her throat loosen with a slow spreading relief.

 

 

    Alex was sweet. Alex wasn't mad. Alex understood. Sort of.

 

    She could do this. 

 

    Kara started tapping out a message and then...

 

    Then her smile dropped into a horrified expression.

**Incoming Call: Alex**

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I had stored somewhere that I kinda liked... You're welcome? Anywho, editing this actually sparked some ideas for more if anyone is interested in a follow-up? 
> 
> Happy April and hope exam season goes well for everyone!


End file.
